


capitulation

by orca_mandaeru



Category: X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: Alpha!Hangyul, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Lee Hangyul, Breeding Kink, Gangbang, Knotting, M/M, Spitroasting, they're all alphas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-07
Updated: 2019-09-07
Packaged: 2020-10-11 15:43:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20548628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orca_mandaeru/pseuds/orca_mandaeru
Summary: Hangyul's an alpha himself, but all he wants is to be held down and knotted.





	capitulation

**Author's Note:**

> posting at 1 am so sorry for any mistakes jsfdlk

Hangyul notices that something's off the second he leaves the stairwell. He's always had a sensitive nose; it's been a strength and weakness since he was a kid. 

The good part is that he's amazing at recognizing people and what their mood is. The bad, the how overwhelming that becomes sometimes, the scents of people and things smothering his senses.

This particular combination hits him like a brick wall, so fucking _potent_ that he needs to shoot a hand out to steady himself against the wall. It's multiple scents all in a confusing jumble, but Hangyul has an idea what the source is. 

He swallows hard and tries to collect himself. There's already a slow heat trickling through his veins, a cloyingly sweet feeling building in the back of his throat. 

He makes his way step-by-step down the hallway. If what he thinks is going to happen actually does, it's a very good thing this is a break week and all of his fellow university student floormates have gone back home. 

It seems like an age before he gets to the door to he and Yohan's apartment, fumbling with his key and nearly dropping it before he finally gets the door open. 

The second it cracks open scents blast him full in the face. Hangyul squeezes his eyes shut and tries not to breath in, already feeling blood rushing downwards. 

"Hey, Hangyul." 

Movement, and then there's one scent closer than the others, familiar sun-warmed soil and roast pumpkin seeds. Hangyul opens his eyes and tries to muster a smile. "Hi, Yohan." 

"Uh, are you okay with us here? Yohan mentioned you're sensitive to scents." 

Hangyul doesn't want to, but he looks over anyway, gaze unfocused as he takes in the two alphas lounging on their couch. 

See, this reaction isn't normal at all. If he got like this any time he was near a nice-smelling alpha he wouldn't be able to function in public. The thing is, these aren't just any alphas. 

On the left is Seungwoo, someone he's known (been thirsting over) since freshman year. Now he's long graduated, interning at some complicated-sounding office job that requires him to wear actual suits. In fact, he's wearing one of those right now, the collar loosened and scent of fresh pine wafting over. 

On the right is Seungyoun. Hangyul can admit he's had the tiniest crush on him since their friendship first began over sleepless caffeine-run nights in the library. He looks comfortable and easy with his limbs sprawled out like that. 

And then there's Yohan. Over the past few years of being roommates, he's needed to become used to his scent. It helps that their friendship has evolved to the point of including some... benefits, as well. Unfortunately, the exposure method doesn't make Yohan's scent any less entrancing, just makes him want to bury his face in his neck and never leave. 

Each of them alone hold the infuriating power of making Hangyul weak in the knees with one look. All three together is... a lot. And there's another thing. Seungwoo's just coming off the end of a rut, and the deep, alluring call is amplifying the scents off all those around him, old instincts putting them on edge. 

He finally finds his voice. "What else did Yohan tell you?" It comes out more accusatory than he means, but he's a little bit stressed right now. 

He already has an idea of what Yohan must have told them. The thing is, Hangyul tells Yohan everything. Even his deepest secrets and desires fly out of his mouth when they're both awake longer than they should. There's something in particular he's mentioned, conversations in the dark so no one can see the way he flushes as he whispers how much he wants to be knotted until his brain melts.

Hangyul almost feels guilty about it, craving so much more. What he and Yohan have is amazing, easy from how well they know each other. But that's the problem, they know each other too well for Hangyul's alpha instincts to kick up. He adores the way there's nothing but pure content when Yohan's knot pops into him, but he aches with curiosity to find out what it'll feel like to be pushed into compliance by unfamiliar alphas bigger and stronger than him. 

When he mentioned this, Yohan had gone silent and contemplative. Hangyul should've picked up on it then, or when Yohan had told him to "be ready" this morning. 

Seungwoo shifts on the couch, crossing and uncrossing his legs. "Well, he may have mentioned something about you being a hungry little knotslut--" He seems to realize what he's saying and trails off, smiling awkwardly and rubbing a palm over his face.. "Uh, sorry, I was just on my rut..." 

Hangyul stands there, frozen is surprise. Before now, he would never even dream of hearing words like that come from his sweet hyung's mouth. His stupid brain can't focus on anything but his intoxicating alpha scent, the stretch of Seungwoo's shirt over his broad chest. He clears his throat and huffs out a strained laugh. "Well, you weren't wrong." 

Seungyoun, who has been watching everything with a little smile, stands up and steps towards him. Hangyul eyes him and tries not to do something stupid like drop to his knees. "I want to make sure you're okay with doing this. Not gonna lie, you look pretty out of it." 

Hangyul feels out of it. Usually he hates not having total control of himself, but this is different. He trusts everyone in this room to take care of him, and is maybe a second away from just going fucking limp at letting them do whatever they want to him. But he certainly doesn't want something to go wrong, some stupid miscommunication that damages their friendship forever. "I'm probably going to fight it, ok? But I want it. Don't stop unless I, um..." 

Yohan speaks up, body a comforting warmth at Hangyul's back. "Are you fine with using yellow and red?" 

Hangyul sighs and nods. "Yeah. Yeah, that sounds good. I, uh..." His head is still clear enough to think, but it's like trying to run through molasses. 

Seungyoun moves closer, until Hangyul can acutely feel their height difference and smell that woodsy campfire smoke fragrance. "You wanna fight us, huh? You've always had such stubborn pride, can't even submit without us pushing you into it." 

Hangyul shivers down to his very bones. This is what he wants, the heat of shame rising to his cheeks and his instincts fighting to prove himself. The closer Seungyoun gets to him with that /look/ in his eyes, the more his skin prickles with the overwhelming instinctual urge to be the one in control of the situation again. "I'm not going to be that easy to subdue, you know." 

Seungyoun throws back his head and laughs, turning around and looking back at Seungwoo. "Ooh, puppy's got some bite!"

Hangyul's cheeks puff out in indignant anger. He's about to open his mouth and object when Seungwoo gets up and heads towards him. Sweat is beading on his forehead, expression tight and concentrated. Hangyul's got a feeling his rut isn't completely over yet. 

Seungwoo raises a hand and cups his face gently. His skin is burning hot, and just that little bit of contact makes Hangyul's eyes flutter shut. "Don't overestimate yourself, sweetheart, you're all bark. I bet you'd bend over for me right now if I asked, wouldn't you?" His voice is sweet and soft, nothing overly aggressive, but the look in his eyes makes Hangyul want to whimper and bare his neck like a dog in submission. 

A beat of tense silence passes between them. "He asked you a question, puppy. Aren't you going to answer?" Seungyoun admonishes. Hangyul feels a little bit pathetic, called out and cowed by Seungyoun's cocky smile. 

He breaths in hard. That's a mistake, because all it does is overwhelm him with the scent of aroused alpha. "I would," he whispers. 

"What was that? I couldn't hear you," Yohan says, voice falsely innocent. Hangyul resists turning around and looking at him, knowing that the embarrassment will be too much if he does. 

He gathers up the torn remains of his pride and raises his head just slightly, staring at Seungwoo's chest. "I would do it." 

Another moment of silence, and then Seungyoun speaks up. "Well, what are you waiting for? Get on with it, there's a couch right there."

It's so embarrassing how quickly he jumps into action, mind foggy as he obediently pads over to the couch and lays himself over the arm. He already feels calmer now that he can just do as he's told, hand over control of his actions.

The couch dips and then there's Yohan's warm brown eyes in front of him. His eyes rove over Hangyul's face, smiling fondly as he reaches up to card fingers through his hair. Hangyul nuzzles into the soft touch, taking a moment to calm his racing heart. 

So different from Yohan's soft touch, one of the alphas behind him yanks Hangyul's arms back, gripping him by the wrists. The vulnerable position kicks Hangyul's instincts back into gear a little, and he growls and squirms, legs kicking behind him. 

Instead of a verbal scolding, there's a heavy weight plastered up against his back, enough that he can't do anything but wriggle pathetically. "You won't be able to get away, little one. Be a good boy and take what you're given, alright?" 

Hangyul whimpers quietly and goes limp, letting Seungwoo's body warmth melt his tension away. He can already feel the hot line of Seungwoo's erection pressing against the small of his back. If he's still in the end of his rut, he must have had incredible patience up to this point. Hangyul's mind drifts to what it would be like to be with him in the peak of his rut, at the mercy of all that frenzied aggression. 

It hits even harder because this is Seungwoo, who even at his most unrestrained is collected in a way that comes with patience and maturity. The idea that _Hangyul_ is able to make him lose control is absolutely addicting. 

Seungwoo's hips grind forward achingly slowly, only a tease of friction through the clothes separating them. Hangyul's so well trapped he can't move at all, can only lay there and let his body be used. 

Footsteps, and then there's a hand pushing Yohan's out of Hangyul's hair, gripping tight and pulling his head back. He can't help the tiny noise that falls out of his open mouth at the prickling pain. A quiet laugh sounds right next to his ear. "You like that, huh? C'mon, tell me what else you want." 

Hangyul swallows and keeps his mouth shut. Seungyoun uses the hand in his hair to shake him a little bit in an unspoken order. "I want... I want..." Yohan's hands are back, on his cheeks this time, stroking comfortingly. "I want you to k-knot me. All three of you." 

Seungyoun's fingers loosen in his hair, scratching through it softly. Hangyul preens inside at the affirmation, proud of himself for doing a good job. Seungyoun sighs almost wistfully. "I always knew you were a greedy little knotslut. Everyone thinks you're some omega chaser, but all you want is for a big alpha to hold you down and plug you up, hm?" 

Hangyul nods as best he can in the uncomfortable position, shifting futilely under Seungwoo's weight still pressing heavy down against him. Seungyoun's hands disappear from his head, the husky smell of him pulling away. A whispered conversation later and Seungwoo pulls away as well. 

Hangyul stretches out his legs and back with his newfound freedom, missing the warm weight almost immediately. With his body folded over the couch arm like this he can't turn and look behind, only forward, at Yohan smiling fondly at him. 

Hangyul squeaks in surprise as his pants are yanked down his thighs and pulled off his dangling legs. In just a second he's terribly exposed, bare ass stuck in the air with the eyes of two alphas glued to it. 

Strong hands grip the backs of his legs, keeping them spread apart. Another palm rubs warm and firm over the small of his back, sliding down to ghost lightly over his dry hole. If he was an omega and not an alpha, Hangyul has no doubts that he'd be leaking like a faucet right now.

"We're gonna have to get you nice and wet to take a knot, pup," Seungyoun murmurs, rubbing over the tight muscle. Hangyul buries his face into the couch, hot humiliation washing over him. 

There's a whispered conversation between Yohan and Seungyoun over him, but it doesn't sink into his awareness as he drifts in the limbo of all the scents and gentle sensations. It's so nice to feel helpless like this, no let the other do whatever they want with his body.

He's so zoned out he doesn't realize what's happening until there's two cool, wet fingers rubbing over him and slipping inside easily. A noise of surprise and then Seungwoo speaks up, voice deeper than usual. "Oh, you're loose."

Hangyul thinks of the way he'd fucked himself with his favorite knotted dildo this morning, unsatisfied without the real thing as usual, and whines into the couch, pushing back for more. Seungwoo huffs out a laugh and Hangyul imagines the way his familiar wide smile might look right now, tinged with lust. 

Seungwoo shoves three of his thick fingers in to the knuckle and Hangyul chokes on his next breath, fingers curling and uncurling where they're trapped behind his back. 

Yohan lifts Hangyul's chin to make eye contact, quietly watching what's going on behind him. "Hey. You doing good?" Hangyul swallows and tries to muster the energy to respond, managing a short nod. Yohan smiles bright in the way that makes his front teeth show, looking up at the other two alphas. "Don't make him wait too much, guys." 

"Oh, fine. But someday I want to tease him until he cries," Seungyoun sighs, rubbing casually over his bare skin. The implication of a next time is something Hangyul's foggy brain takes notice of for a second, before his awareness is washed away again by Seungwoo's clever fingers. 

They're gone too soon, but Hangyul knows what's coming is even better. The distant sound of more lube dripping out of the bottle, and then Seungwoo's hands are gripping his hips hard, and there's something warm and blunt pressing up against his hole. Just that little tease of touch is intoxicating, but all Hangyul can do is twitch, totally pinned down by the stronger alphas surrounding him. 

He's just held down where they want him to be, made to take anything given to him. Seungwoo presses in, slowly but steadily without stopping. In a way it's more intense than just shoving in all the way, making him feel every single second of being stretched out to make room. 

He opens his mouth as if to speak but can't, trying not to clench and writhe at the permeating feeling. Yohan brushes his fingers over his forehead, the sweat starting to bead there. Seungwoo bends down over his back, his soft strained breaths audible behind him, and drags out at a glacial pace. Fuck, this is already everything Hangyul's been wishing for, thick alpha cock sliding against his sensitive walls. 

It's good, so good, but the knowledge that he can have _more_ is pushing at his brain. Like he's read his mind Seungyoun settles one hand on the back of Hangyul's thick thigh, gentle contact sliding higher. Seungwooo is already losing his composure, probably the desperation from his receding rut, hips messily bucking up into Hangyul's tight heat. 

Seungyoun's clever fingers wriggle in between their two bodies, finding where Hangyul's hole is stretched wide around Seungwoo's cock. The pressure is way too much against his already strained hole, but Hangyul's stuck in place, his weak wriggles ignored. 

Seungyoun hums happily under his breath, finger sliding through the excess lube dripping out of him before pressing in. It's a little bit difficult, Hangyul's body isn't built for this like an omega's would be, but willpower and patience goes a long way. 

"How are you doing?" Yohan checks softly. He's obviously not unaffected, pupils blown and look hungry. He's mentioned it before, wanting to sit back and watch his own personal little show. 

Hangyul swallows, trying to find the mental processes to think and speak. "It's a lot," he manages to get out, voice soft and gravely, ending on a hitch of breath as Seungwoo fucks back in. 

"I bet it is," Seungyoun says breathily. "If you want to take a knot you'll have to take a lot more, puppy." Hangyul whines softly and his head drops back down. His neglected erection is trapped against the firm arm of the couch, pressed too close to let him get any friction. All it does is suffuse his body with more frustrated heat that he can't escape, combining with the mind-altering sensation of constantly breathing in all those alpha scents. 

Seungyoun slips another finger into him and starts moving them in time with Seungwoo, whose quiet little noises are increasing in volume, movements stuttering desperately. "He's ready," Yohan mutters. 

Seungyoun slides his fingers out, creeping up to tease over Seungwoo's growing knot. "Fuck!" Seungwoo bites out in a high, sweet voice, and before Hangyul knows what's happening, he's shoving roughly forward, knot catching on his rim for a moment before sliding in. 

It's nothing like Hangyul had hoped for. It's so much more, his aching body just fucking taking it so well. It's not just the physical sensation, but the idea that he could be getting /bred/, held down, plugged up by a thick knot and pumped full of cum until it /takes/. 

Seungwoo's chest is plastered against Hangyul's back, teeth grazing the sensitive back of his neck as he lets go and spills deep inside of him. That's it, his body completely out of his mind's control, seizing up and flooding him with pleasure as he cums untouched all over the couch.

Through it Seungwoo grinds his knot into him in short movements, still filling him up. Hangyul relaxes limp against the couch, feeling warm all over, surrounded inside and out by solid alpha bodies. 

Hangyul's eyes have fallen shut again, but he opens them at the sound of clothes rustling inches away. Yohan's decided to stop only watching, it seems, shoving his pants down his hips and gaze burning with familiar intensity. They may be used to each other, but that only means they know exactly what the other likes. 

Hangyul wants to watch Yohan strip, but Seungwoo jostles his knot inside and he has to squeeze his eyes shut and breath in slow, the oversensitivity sparking up his spine. He's vaguely aware of another shispered conversation happening over his back, and then Seungwoo's hands land gently on his hips, tugging back. 

His knot is only partially gone down but at this point Hangyul's loose enough for him to slip out with a dirty squelch. There's the unsettling feeling of being left too empty in the cool air, clenching around nothing. 

Before he knows what's going on, two pairs of warm hands are around his sides, lifting him into the air and turning him over like he isn't a heavy fully grown man, the manhandling just reminds him how wonderfully helpless he is. He ends up laid out on his back over the end of the couch, air too cold against his heated front and the mess on his stomach. 

Like this he actually feels even more exposed, vulnerable neck and stomach totally on display in a way that makes his instincts weakly flare up again. That disappears when he realizes that in this position, he can actually see the other alphas' faces. He cranes his neck up, body still feeling like jelly. 

Seungyoun's smiling face appears above him, hair tousled and looking like a fucking dream. "Hey."

Hangyul smiles weakly and cranes his neck up. Seungyoun obliges him, kissing him quick but deep. Their lips disconnect, but before he totally pulls away, Seungyoun whispers "Now it's my turn." 

Seungyoun slides a hand down Hangyul's chest, ghosting a palm over his still-sensitive cock. Hangyul's head flops back, mouth opening on a groan. Yohan gently catches the back of his head and lowers it further, until he's upside down, eyes directly across from Yohan's thick cock. 

Seungyoun shifts him into a more secure position, hiking his legs up over his shoulders. The movement makes some of Seungwoo's cum drip out of him. He blushes irrationally, thighs squeezing around Seungyoun's neck. 

Seungyoun strokes softly over Hangyul's thigh with one hand, the other finding its way between them. Hangyul's whole body shudders when he brushes over his gaping hole, fingertips dipping into the cum oozing out of him. He squirms, trying to get something inside of him again. 

Yohan pets over his hair again, cooing under his breath. "You can take both of us, can't you?" Hangyul nods as best he can in this position. Yohan takes his jaw in hand, gently coaxing his jaw open wide. It's comforting in a way to have the hot weight of Yohan's cock in his mouth again, familiar and settling while Seungyoun's touch burns him from inside out. 

A third pair of hands rub gently over Hangyul's stomach, Seungwoo's soft voice, calmer now, commenting something to Seungyoun and making them both laugh. Hangyul can't see or hear them clearly, but he's pretty sure it was about him and that flusehs him through with even more prickly humiliation. He channels his energy into sucking the life out of Yohan, uncaring of the way he chokes when he takes in too much. 

It's embarrasingly easy for Seungyoun to just scoot closer and slide himself all the way into Hangyul's fucked-out hole. Hangyul hums in satisfaction with his mouth full, blush permanently painted across his cheeks from the filthy wet sounds. 

Seungyoun doesn't go slow like Seungwoo did at first, powerful hips working in quick, hard trusts. Yohan starts moving to match him, hands wrapped around Hangyul's throat to hold him in place. He tries his best to breathe through his nose and not choke, throat convulsing. 

This is really heaven, he thinks, completely overloaded with sensation on all fronts, at the mercy of these alphas. He can feel Yohan's knot start to form from the slick heat of his mouth, pressing against his lips. Seungyoun's hands are digging harder in his thighs, the sounds of his dick sliding through Seungwoo's cum echoing through the room.

Yohan's hands on his thraot tighten, one of those things that really makes Hangyul squirm. Ignoring the way he's desperately swallowing, Yohan pushes forward until Hangyul's lips are stretched as wide as they can go around his thick knot. He tries his best to work his tongue around the hot flesh in his mouth while Seungyoun fucks him like it's life or death. 

Seungwoo's hands stroke lightly over Hangyul's quivering stomah muscles, teasing over his now hard again cock. His body feels out of his control, played on strings of too much feeling as Seungwoo wraps a hand around him, rubbing around the most sensitive part where his knot would form. 

Yohan pulls back the second Seungyoun shoves his knot inside with almost no resistance. The oxygen hits him hard, everything hitting him at once and sending his brain into white noise. Nothing else but flat white goes through his brain until eveyrhting goes black. 

He comes to some time later, evidently not that long since he's still on the couch, skin sticky all over. Seungwoo's large body is draped over his lap, half-asleep and snuffling softly. Hangyul blinks blearily, still too drowsy and out of it to really think. 

Yohan appears in his field of vision, smiling broadly. "Hey, you back with us?" Hangyul blinks and nods slowly. He can't seem to find words but Yohan knows him well enough to understand, reaching out and brushing the hair away from his forehead. "Sh, you can go to sleep. We'll take care of you." 

**Author's Note:**

> [Twitter](http://twitter.com/orca_mandaeru)


End file.
